


Hidden treasure

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Books, Boys In Love, Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: What better way to accompany a pic with a small text ?
Relationships: Frank Archer/Zolf J. Kimblee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hidden treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravesecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravesecret/gifts).



> https://twitter.com/grave_secrets  
> https://gravesecret.tumblr.com/  
> <3

7 years stuck in prison put Kimblee's research to improve and perfect his alchemy to a halt. Indeed, the more time passed, the more he feared that his art would become less destructive and more outdated, but what could he do... he was condemned, and like any condemned man, he couldn't enjoy comforts or pleasures in general, he could just fantasize about touching an alchemy book... But once free and under Colonel Archer's command, he was quick to update all his research on explosive alchemy. What a joy to be able to again touch the fine-grained handwritten page, to smell the odor of dusty old books full of history... So much knowledge at his fingertips, thanks to his status as a State Alchemist.  
Taking note in Central's largest library, Kimblee sat and read, but even though he was eager to hone his craft, nevertheless he felt distracted. He wiggled around on his chair and slumped into a new position with a sigh. Usually Crimson liked to study standing, sometimes walking or lying down, but in a public place he had to be on his best behavior, especially since a pair of blue eyes spied on him from time to time. Kimblee glanced at his superior and gave him a tight smile. The Colonel had mentioned that he too had to do some research for his own personal reasons, but the alchemist knew the real reason for his visit.  
Chewing on the end of his fountain pen, Kimblee went back to his work, but his mind was wandering. It was probably no use trying to read more, so he let himself be distracted by his thoughts, filled by his memories of the last evening in the company of the aforementioned Colonel. Eyes staring into nothingness, he smirked. Archer wanted his name in history books, didn't he? To tell humanity about the great man he was and his prowess on the battlefield? Then why not about his performance in bed? With an mean little smile on her face, Kimblee, pen in hand, began to write in his best handwriting, "Frank Archer has a big d..."  
But before he could finish his sentence, a cold hand grabbed the pencil and a low but strict voice added "no one has to know that".  
Kimblee grinned even wider and gave Archer a wink, watching his Colonel blush.  
Time to go home.


End file.
